His Secret Admirer's Fear
by YandereSamantha
Summary: Yanmei, a Tenno wielding a Mag Warframe, finds out something horrible happened to her beloved Corpus merchant, Darvo. One-shot. Contains several OCs. Blood and gore ahead. Written because of a prompt in tumblr. Feels ensue. Rated T to be safe.


_A/N: Hey guys! I apologize for the lack of updates on my other fic, Sacrifices, because of a few.. difficulties. I also apologize for the crappy title; I have no creativity. Anyway, here's a drabble based off a prompt in tumblr. I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

Yanmei skipped happily to Darvo's store. Smiling to herself, she tries to guess what does he have in store today, excited to see the Corpus merchant. What she saw upon arriving there, however, made her freeze in her spot. The place was entirely silent, and the lights were either flickering or out. Slowly, she entered his store, an arrow loaded in her bow, and scanned the surroundings. Ammo boxes and equipment are scattered everywhere and there are trails of blood on the floor. "No," she thought, "They didn't come here to steal…" Yanmei saw a Corpus firearm with its magazine half-used, splattered with blood. "_Oh no…_"

She frantically searches the store for her beloved merchant, calling out his name with an anguished voice. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw him sitting in the corner, bathing in his own blood, barely breathing. She threw her weapons aside and knelt before him, embracing him as tears streamed down her face. She heard his shallow breathing, and attempted to speak to him, only for an anguished cry to come out.

"Yanmei… ugh… is that you?" he said, his voice hoarse. She pulled away from the embrace and looked at him. A trickle of blood was trailing down his mouth, cuts were on his face and the shimmer in his eyes were gone. "Y-yes, Darvo, it's me," she said, eyes full of sadness and anger. He coughs and she wipes the blood away with the scarf she had given him just a few days ago. She embraces him again. "You're going to be alright, you hear me? No one can hurt you know. You'll be safe and sound," she whispers. She frantically grabs a health restore lying on the floor and tries to patch him up, but he pushes her hand away. The damage has been done.

The scene she saw earlier suggested he tried to fight back and run. "Who… who did this to you?" she asked, anger evident in her voice. "Heh, take a guess…" he said. Even when on the brink of dying, Darvo still manages to be sarcastic. Yanmei's scarlet eyes were burning with madness. She knew it was him. "I swear if I see that _motherfucking son of a bitch_ again I will…"

Yanmei was cut off by Darvo, who, using what's left of his strength, placed a finger on her lips. "It won't do you any good," he pauses, and coughs more. Again she wipes his lips of the blood. "But… but… _but_," she stammered, only to be silenced by him again. Using his other hand, he entwined his fingers with her much smaller ones, drew her face near, and planted a kiss on her lips. For a moment, she was frozen, before she found herself responding to the kiss. Their lips danced together as the life was drained from his body.

He broke the kiss, and gave her a tired smile. "That… might as well be our first and last one," he said, breathing his last puffs of air. Yanmei's mouth hung open, the taste of his blood on her lips, but she didn't care. Tears started rolling down her cheeks again. "Darvo, please, don't let me go," she pleaded, squeezing his fingers tight. He merely smiled at her. "Thank you for the time we spent together, Tenno." Yanmei only cries harder. "I love you," she manages to whisper in her broken voice. He chuckles. "I love you too."

After that, his grasp on her hand loosened, and the last spark of life in his body died. Darvo stopped breathing altogether, and the faintest color on his face is now gone completely. Yanmei sobbed and embraced his limp and dead body tight, before letting out a heartbreaking scream.

"No!" she screamed as she woke up from her nightmare. Her roommate Misaki tries to calm her down, only for Yanmei to push her away and dart outside the door. She passed Brigitte, wearing her Saryn Warframe, and dashed outside the Dojo, not bothering to even change her clothes, nor wear her Warframe. The Saryn tries to stop the young Tenno, only to be knocked down by her. She dashed out the door and stowed away a transport vehicle.

Several hours later, they found her, in Darvo's store, crying, wearing nothing but her sleep clothes. Darvo eyes them and motions them to sit down as he cradled the sobbing Tenno in his arms.

"It's just a dream, sweetheart… It's just a dream."


End file.
